Weltraum Piraten
thumb|Ratchet kämpft gegen eine Horde Weltraum Piraten.Die '''Weltraum Piraten '''waren Roboter, welche in der Polaris-Galaxie von Imperator Percival Tachyon erschaffen wurden, um die Galaxie zu durchkämmen und Materalien zu beschaffen, die der junge Cragmite für die Erschaffung seiner eigenen Armee brauchen könnte. Nachdem sie nicht länger gebraucht wurden, verbannte Tachyon sie in den Praxus Sektor. Von nun an raubten die Piraten die Galaxie aus und plünderten Schiffe und Städte. Julius MacGuffin aus dem Andromeda System wurde der erste Piraten Captain. Dieser wurde jedoch kurz nach seiner Ernennung von Captain Angstrom Darkwater getötet. Doch auch dieser wurde nicht lange nach dem Mord an MacGuffin auf Merdegraw von seinem ersten Maat, Captain Romulus Slag umgebracht. Dieser hatte der Crew so viel Respekt eingeflößt, das sich niemand traute, gegen Slag zu kämpfen. Dieser suchte mit seiner Crew nach dem sagenumworbenen Lombax Geheimnis, um es im Kampf gegen Ratchet und Clank einzusetzten. Zudem wollte er Tachyon für seinen Verrat bezahlen lassen. Slag errichtete viele Piratenstützpunkte. Die bekannten lagen auf Ardolis, dem Kreeli-Kometen, der Ublik-Passage, Merdegraw, der Voron Asteroidengürtel, dem Raktar Sternenhaufen und auf dem Pegasus Außenposten. Story Vergangenheit Imperator Percival Tachyon hatte auf Fastoon erfahren, das er ein Cragmite war und die Lombaxe, die ihn gefunden und aufgezogen hatten, ihn die ganze Zeit über seine wahren Wurzeln verheimlicht hatten. Er entwickelte einen Racheplan. Es würde zwar Jahre dauern, diesen in die Tat umzusetzten, aber am Ende für er bekommen, was er gewollt hatte. Um ein erstes Infantieriemillitär aufzustellen, begann er mit 2 Sachen: Der Bestechung der Drophyden mit Raritanium und der Produktion von Weltraum Piraten. Diese ließ er in der ganzen Galaxie nach dem sagenumworbenen Lombax Geheimnis suchen. Obwohl sie für ihn arbeiteten, hatte Tachyon kein Vertrauen zu den Piraten, und entwickelte im geheimen eine Holo-Piratenverkleidung, um sich in einen ihrer Stützpunkte einzuschleichen, falls sie ihn verraten sollten. Nachdem sie ihm alle notwendigen Materialen gebracht hatten, die er für seine Armee brauchte, wurden die Piraten in den Praxus Sektor verbannt. Zuerst waren sie völlig orientierungslos, doch sie erkannten, das sie einen neuen Anführer brauchten, welcher sie nicht verriet, damit sie in diesem Sektor überleben konnten. Julius MacGuffin wurde der erste Piraten Capitan. Die Piraten begannen, eine eigene Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln und plünderten Schiffe und Städte in der ganzen Galaxie aus. Julius MacGuffins Herrschaft währte jedoch nur kurz, den ein gewisser Angstrom Darkwater hatte ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Als der alte Captain greade nicht von einem Angriff oder Verrat in den eigenen Reihen ausging, tötete Darkwater ihn und ernannte sich zum neuen Captain der Piraten. Diesen Machtwechsel überstand die Crew unbeschadet und plünderte weiter die Galaxie aus. Es häuften sich riesige Berge aus Bolts und Materialien an, welche sie gegen benötigte Sachen eintauschen konnten. Darkwater versuchte, sich besser gegen Verrat zu schützen als sein Vorgänger, weswegen er Romulus Slag zum ersten und Rusty Pete zum 2. Maat ernannte. Darkwater versteckte alle seine Schätze in seinen Heiligtum, und sein Ruf eilte ihm über die Galaxie vorraus. Sogar auf der Insel Hoolefar fürchtete man sich vor einem Überraschungsangriff. Obwohl er selber ein durchaus fähiger Kämpfer war, wusste Darkwater, das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis auch er verraten wurde. Er behielt besonders seinen ersten Maat Slag im Auge, welcher sehr an der Position des Captains interesiert zu sein schien. Ihm wurde klar, das er ein Zeichen setzen musste. Er griff einen anderen Piraten Captain namens Blackstar an und zwang ihn dazu, sich mit seinem Schiff in die Solana-Galaxie zurück zu ziehen. Eines Tages stattete Darkwater dem Breegus Nebel einen Besuch ab, da es dort sehr guten und sehr billigen Krillauflauf geben sollte. Allerdings fand er neben dieser Köstlichkeit noch etwas sehr viel wertvolleres, nähmlich ein mysteriöses Volk namens Zoni. Dessen Anführer, Orvus gab ihm einen Drehstern, damit sie in Verbindung bleiben konnten, falls sich Darkwater mal wieder auf einem Kreuzzug befand. Angstrom hielt an diese Ereignisse in seinem Logbuch fest. Er wusste, das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Slag ihn verriet, und dies nicht mehr nur wegen der hohen Position, sondern wegen des wertvollen Artefakts. Darkwater würde den Drehstern nícht hergeben, nicht für alle Bolts in Meridian-City. Also belegte er sich und seine Crew mit einem Fluch mit einem Zauberspruch und seinem Gratis Fluch Gutschein. Er fesselte seine Seele für ewig an den Körper, und würde den Drehstern auch noch nach seinem Tod bewachen. Wer ihn erwecken würde, würde seine ganze Crew erwecken. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, baute er auf der Insel Hoolefar ein Obsidianauge, damit er den Drehstern benutzen konnte, um mit den Zoni zu reden. Nachdem Darkwater sich und seine Crew verflucht hatte, kam es, wie es früher oder später kommen musste. Slag meuterte und tötete zusammen mit den Freiwilligen, welche sich von den Versprechungen Slag's haben überzeugen lassen, Darkwater's komplette Crew, bis nur noch der alte Captain selber stand. Romulus Slag forderte Angstrom Darkwater zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod heraus. Beide waren meisterhafte Schwertkämpfer, weswegen sich das Duell unendlich in die Länge zog. Er war der fairste Piratenkampf aller Zeiten. Einmal durchbrach Darkwaters Schwert Slags Verteidigung und verfehlte nur knapp sein rechtes Auge. Er trug eine Narbe davon, welche niemals verschwinden sollte. Während Slag noch abgelenkt war, schlug Darkwater nach seinem Bauch. Sein Gegenüber konnte zwar noch rechtzeitig zurückweichen, erlitt jedoch eine Verletzung, welche wie seine Narbe nicht mehr verschwinden würde. Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, verwundete Slag Darkwater schwer, indem er sein Schwert in den Rücken des anderen Piraten rammte. Schließlich vollendete Slag das, was er begonnen hatte und schlug Angstrom den Kopf ab. Da er jedoch von dem Fluch wusste, versteckten er und Rusty Pete Darkwaters altes Schiff in den Morgenhöhlen. Nachdem sie aus den Höhlen raus waren, ließ sich Romulus Slag, nun Captain der Piraten kräftig feiern. Die Zusammenarbeit seiner Crew und der epische Schwertkampf hatten jeden Piraten, der sich nicht zur Meuterei gemeldet hatte, gehörig Respekt eingeflösst. Er musste sich auch nicht vor einem Verrat von Rusty Pete fürchten. Ratchet & Clank 3 Der von Angstrom Darkwater in die Solana-Galaxie verjagte Captain Blackstar wusste, das er nicht die notwendige Kampfkunst besaß, um mit seiner Crew in die Polaris-Galaxie zurückzukehren und Rache an den Weltraum Piraten zu nehmen. Da es in Solana allerdings keine wirkliche Konkurenz zu geben schien, fing er an, diese auszurauben und zu terrorisieren. Seine Crew, welche besonders Fischstäbchen zu mögen schien, vernachlässigte jedoch die Pflege des Schiffes, sodass es voller Spinnennetze war und von Weltraum Ratten befallen wurde. Sogar ein gigantischer Roboter Weltraum Aal nistete sich ein. Nach einem weiteren brutalen Überfall von Blackstar und seiner Crew aus Robo Piraten Geister baten die Galaktischen Behörden den Superhelden Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark, sich in das Schiff des Piraten einzuschleusen und ihn zu töten. Captain Qwark, der schon in seiner Jugend eine lebende Legende war, wurde durch keines seiner früheren Abenteuer auf einen Kampf gegen Blackstar und seine Robo Piraten Geister Crew vorbereitet. Er schaffte es, das Schiff zu infiltrieren und kämpfte sich mit einem Blaster durch die Piraten und Ratten. Qwark hatte schon früher Legenden über das Schiff gehört, tat es aber als abergläubischen Unsinn ab, das ein riesiger Roboter Weltraum Aal in diesem Schiff lebte, zumindestens, bis dieser direkt über ihm seine Bahnen zog. Der Aal verfolgte Qwark und stellte sich ihm kurz vor Blackstar's Kajute in den Weg. Nachdem die Kreatur erledigt war, stellte sich Copernicus Blackstar zum Kampf. Dieser ahnte, das er den Superhelden in einem fairen Kampf nicht besiegen konnte. Als die erste Schicht seiner Panzerung abfiel, verließ sein Geist den Körper, was ihn für kurze Zeit unverwundbar machte. Blackstar konnte jedoch nicht ewig in diesem Zustand verbleiben und musste schon bald wieder zurück in den Körper, wo auch die letzte Panzerungsschicht zerstört wurde. Als sein Geist ein zweites mal den Körper verließ, beging Blackstar einen tödlichen Fehler und machte seinen Geisterkopf sichbar. Qwark zerstörte ihn mit einem Schlag, und wieder verdankten die Bürger der Solana-Galxie ihr Lben den Mut des Mannes hinter dem Q ihrer Rettung. Wiederwillig nahm Qwark eine kleine Spende für seine Dienste an und spendete das Sümmchen von 1.0000000000 Bolts seinem Fanclub. Es wurde sogar ein Qwark Videospiel namens Piraten Ahoi produziert, welches auf Qwarks Kampf mit Captain Blackstar basierte. Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Galerie Piratebartender.jpg|Barkeeper Darkwaterdrawing.jpg|Captain Angstrom Darkwater Slagdarkwater.jpg|Captain Slagwater 1000pxcaptainblackstar.jpg|Captain Blackstar Slag.png|Captain Romulus Slag Parroto.jpg|Papagei des Schmugglers, ehemals im Besitz von Captain Romulus Slag RustyPete.png|Rusty Pete Sprocket.png|Sprocket Buccaneerflse8.png|Bukkanier Elite bucannerlgs5o.jpg|Bukkanier in Playstation Move Heroes Death springsujsz3.jpg|Die Bukkaniere werden von der Todesspirale angegriffen Hardy buccaneerntscm.png|Harter Bukkanier Robotpirate-transpareomsb1.png|Deckschrubber Pirate bossh6ssg.png|Schläger Pirat Photo02190msck.jpg|Untoter Bukkanier Photo0979v6sfn.jpg|Untoter Bukkanier in den Morgenhöhlen Undead hardy buccaneenqsj5.jpg|Untoter Harter Bukkanier Corsaira.png|Korsar Photo0227l6s1t.jpg|Untoter Korsar Photo0008v1sb7.jpg|Hitzkopf Pirat Photo097166ss9.jpg|Ein Hitzkopf Pirat sucht seinen Kopf Photo00111nsfs.jpg|Ein Hitzkopf Pirat wurde getroffen Photo0004rgsjp.jpg|Ein Hitzkopf Pirat flüchtet Photo0988q1say.jpg|Hitzköpfe Hot head pirate artm7sqc.jpg|Hitzkopf Pirat und Hitzkopf Konzeptgrafik Pirateheade4syn.jpg|Morgenstern Roboticpirateghostsqwar.png|Die Robo Piraten Geister Puffypantswalliskhs5d.jpg|Frumpus Norvis Ironcrutchcarusmodxst3.jpg|Eisenschritt Caruso Greasepalms mcgees5s6v.jpg|Fettfinger Joe Dongen-20120206-004950dsnf.jpg|Piraten Schiff Blackstar27s ship84sja.png|Blackstar's Schiff Space pirate issue 2kds1a.jpg|Ein Weltraum Pirat in der Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie Qforce skin - undead xds4f.png|Scallywag Qforce skin - undead 8ysfw.png|Gultch QForce skin - Undead Pirate 3.png|Scurvy Snatcher.gif|Reißer im Kampf gegen die Aphelion Ratchet piratesy6spd.png|Ratchet im Kampf gegen die Weltraum Piraten Robo piratesahsfk.jpg|Weltraum Piraten Konzeptzeichnung Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Piraten Kategorie:Kostüme Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Kostüme